Hiromi Numata
Hiromi Numata transfers into Punpun's class the semester after Aiko does and is her friend throughout elementary and middle school. She later joins the Pegasus Ensemble. Appearance Hiromi has a bottom-heavy face shape and full lips. Every time she appears, no matter the emotion or situation, her hands are held up in front of her body in a caricatured gesture. In elementary school, she has a fluffy bob haircut, which she grows out by middle school. In elementary and middle school, she has ragged bangs, but by time she is a college student, she has grown her bangs all the way out. Her hair is always worn down. She usually wears shorts, and in the colder months, she wears shorts with leggings underneath, usually striped. The socks under her school uniform are also striped. In the blurb in front of Volume 9, she is described as "sexy". Age Progression Hiromi c22p1.PNG|age 11 hiromi c40p16 crop.jpg|age 13 hiromi c71p12 crop.jpg|age 18 Personality Hiromi is a loyal girl, remaining friends with Aiko even after their mutual friends have drifted, and dedicating herself to the Pegasus Ensemble. Not punctual, she arrives fifteen minutes late to her first Ensemble meeting. She is also outgoing, being the one to phone all the Ensemble members and call an emergency meeting to cheer up Pegasus. She is friendly and gets along well with the other members, but admits it was peer pressure rather than idealogy that initially made her agree to their suicide pact. She is the first one to opt out of the plan last minute, opening the door for the rest of the members to express their shared doubts. Considering how well she gets along with Aiko and Pegasus, two very strange people, she is probably an eccentric person herself. Plot On the first day of the new semester, after Punpun betrayed his promise to go to Kagoshima with Aiko, Hiromi transfers into their class. Although the scene is set up similarly to Aiko's arrival, Punpun is too preoccupied with Aiko's promise to kill him to pay Hiromi any mind. Hiromi quickly becomes friends with the girls in the class, including Aiko, Sonoda, Freckled Girl, and another girl. In middle school, Hiromi is in Punpun's homeroom class along with Freckled Girl and Sonoda, who are no longer friends with Aiko. Hiromi often flirts with Punpun's bucktoothed friend. Their flirting distracts him from his referee duties at the prefectural badminton tournament, triggering a rage from Komatsu. She appears again as a college student. After breaking up with her long-time boyfriend and questioning her life's purpose, she has a epiphany and meets Pegasus the next day. She takes it as a sign from the universe and joins the Pegasus Ensemble, being given the new name "Pussy Princess". She calls Pegasus her God, but he scolds her for considering him as such. Later, however, he comes to embrace the title of God. When he begins to doubt the true nature of the Dark Spot and the effectiveness of his efforts to save the world, he becomes depressed. Hiromi calls Shimizu and the others for an emergency meeting to cheer him up. On the day of their mass suicide, Hiromi is the first to express her panic and back out of the plan. Other members share her sentiments, and an argument erupts about how to proceed. Disappointed with the group's stray moment of clarity, Wada forcefully carries out the plan by setting the building on fire. Hiromi and most of the others survive, however, since they are not shown ascending on the God of Poop's spaceship to Punpunia. Relationships Bucktooth Kid In middle school, Hiromi dates one of Punpun's unnamed friends on the badminton team. They are comically shown flirting in the background of a few scenes, but never get any dialogue. Bucktooth Kid often winks at her, and Hiromi is shown as having her breath quite literally taken away. Their flirting distracts Bucktooth Kid from his referee duties at the prefectural badminton tournament, triggering a rage from Komatsu. Hiromi bucktooth c26p7.PNG Hiromi bucktooth c41p18.PNG Aiko Tanaka Aiko and Hiromi are both transfer students to Punpun's elementary class and wind up in the same friend group. In middle school, most of those girls are no longer friends with Aiko, indicated when Freckled Girl calls her "strange" and "annoying". However, Hiromi is shown hanging out with Aiko at the prefectural badminton tournament. Since Aiko's family has close ties with the local cult, and Hiromi later joins Pegasus' spin-off cult, it's possible Aiko unintentionally introduced her to cult ideology and that two remained friends because Hiromi, unlike the other girls, was not averse to the cult. When Aiko models for a gravure magazine when she's 19, she appears to be mimicking Hiromi's signature hand pose. However, when she's twenty, Aiko tells Punpun she has not been in contact with anyone she knew in middle school for years. Pegasus After breaking up with her long-time boyfriend and questioning her life's purpose, she has a epiphany and meets Pegasus the next day. She takes it as a sign from the universe and joins the Pegasus Ensemble, being given the new name "Pussy Princess". She trusts Pegasus as her God, but Pegasus scolds her since he only considers himself a prophet. However, he later introduces himself to the world as a god and is promptly bestowed with godly powers by Mr. Cosmos. Koh Shimizu Hiromi is in Shimizu's homeroom class in elementary school and later attends the same middle school as him. Both of them later join the Pegasus Ensemble. She is one of the only Ensemble members his own age, and the only person besides Pegasus he has met prior to joining. She personally calls Shimizu to tell him of her plan to cheer up Pegasus. The next time his phone rings, he answers thinking it will be Hiromi, but it is actually Seki, who he has been avoiding. Since cutting ties with Seki, Hiromi and the other Ensemble members are Shimizu's only friends. Gallery hiromi c26p2.PNG Hiromi c40p16.PNG Hiromi c71p12.PNG Hiromi and bucktooth c26p6.PNG hiromi c26p3.PNG Hiromi c71p13.PNG Hiromi c71p17.PNG Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Space Cult